


Demonstuck, The Vast World.

by kimona carapt (greenzor)



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/kimona%20carapt
Summary: I'm sorry if i ever write the characters out of personality, i dont have much experiance with most of them. also i writ eon my own time, so it may take awhile for the next chapter.also, i'm terrible at spelling i know.and yes, i know, i stop in weird places, just so many people to introduce, and so little muse.





	1. Act One, The Begining.

John was in his home, in the basement to be exact. He was bored, His birthday was tomorrow, he would be 16, and his dad was going to finally let him go on a hunt. He couldn't wait, for the longest time his parents Have taught him and his sister, Jade how to be hunters. Jade was a year older that him, and she got to start hunting last year. He was so jealous of her, but now he was only a day away from being able to go out on a hunt (with Dad and Jade of course), but it felt like the day would never end. He sighed laying his head on his arms as he sat at the table. Nanna walked downstairs and looked at John, "Hey John! would you like to come help me bake a cake?" she asked, since he looks half dead laying by the weapons cabinet. "No thanks..." John sighed. Nanna shrugged, "Alright, suit yourself." she headed back upstairs. John continued to sit there for about 5 more minutes before pulling out his phone. He decided to Text Dave.

 

\------------------------------

John: Hey Dave!

 

~...2 minutes later...~

 

Dave: Hey John I hear you get to start hunting soon.

 

John: took you long enough to reply!

John: But yes! That'd be tomorrow.

 

Dave: Yes, well you better prepare yourself, i'm sure your father will wake you up nice and early for that.

 

John: Ya..., but that's boring! I'd rather just rush it in the morning.

 

Dave: Suit yourself John, but I doubt you'll be saying that tomorrow.

 

John: Ya, whatever Dave.

 

Dave: Well anyways, I have to go John

Dave: Bye.

\------------------------------

Well that was fun.

He looked around and sighed. He really needed to find something to do. Eventually John started playing video games.

 

\-------------------

The next Day.

\-------------------

 

John was woken up at 5 am, and he deeply regretted not packing the day before. Eventually they left, out on they're new job. The job was to kill a certain demon that had been killing folks in town. It was a 4 hour drive that consisted of terrible music and bored teens. When they finally arrived they set off in the direction of the warehouse where the demon seemed to be hiding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if i ever write the characters out of personality, i dont have much experiance with most of them. also i writ eon my own time, so it may take awhile for the next chapter.  
> also, i'm terrible at spelling i know.  
> and yes, i know, i stop in weird places, just so many people to introduce, and so little muse.


	2. Who's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after john kills his first demon, still on the road he meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the perspective changes often, my hand types on its own sometimes ^-^'  
> also sorry that i take so long to update.
> 
> please comment if you want them to do something specific, or to hear from another character.

John, his father, and sister were on the road again. John had finally gone on his first hunt!!! At the moment they were celebrating his first kill, at a restaurant down the road from they're job site. John had gotten up from the table to use the bathroom.

After entering the John sighs and heads for a stall. he was having a lot of fun, and they were so proud of him! That demon deserved it any ways. He never really did like Vampires.... Soon enough he left to go wash his hands, when he almost bumped into someone. "Oh! sorry!....." he trailed off. This person looked a bit odd.... He was wearing a hat and an over-sized sweater. His presence also seemed a bit,     off....

"N-no! uh... I'm sorry! it's, uh, my fault!" he replies in a stuttering tone. The stranger was rubbing his neck, he looked very uneasy and uncomfortable.

John looked him over taking a note, "No really it's my fault.." he replies before turning to wash his hands and leave. He returned to his table and told his father and sister what he had seen. but for now they decided to only observe the boy. Soon he emerged and returned to a table with and adult male, and and older teen. they all had hats on and heavy jackets on. they were also being very careful around other people. though the youngest one seemed to be the most uneasy and clumsy. Soon the 3 strangers payed and got up to leave, Your father got up a moment after and you and your sister followed along. You watched they're movements and where they headed as you bundled back into your car. They also climbed in what seemed to be a van and drove off. Your father followed making sure to stay a car or two behind.

 

After a long while the strangers pulled into a forest. Dad followed and stopped the car since it would be to obvious and got out, grabbing a few weapons just in case. John looked about and followed his father. They followed the the tire marks until they reached a simple house. Staying behind the tree line they observed the house. Eventually the Nitram's (looked at the mailbox) or at least two of them came out. It was the youngest and the middle one. They no longer had the bulky clothes on and looked very different. The middle one was speaking with the younger one, and they both seemed to have small horn-like objects sticking from they're head, and wings, although the younger's ones were very small and unusable, but still noticeable an normal clothes. It looked like the middle one was teaching the younger one how to fight. The youngest was sloppy and it looked like his hits were weak. Dad backed off and you followed with your sister. He seemed to be familiar with the breed but was confused. He looks at them, "They have features from a bug demon of sorts, but what confuses me if they they look way to human to be one, and they only have two sets of limbs." Dad states, "The species usually look a hell of a lot more bug-like, you know with an exoskeleton and antenna." He adds. Jade looks at him, "so what should we do? Do we know a way to kill them?" she asks, John listens, "It doesn't look like they're hurting anyone." he chimes in. They both look at him, "They're Demons, they hurt people to survive." Jade states, and Dad nods, "How could they be any different?" he adds. John nods, he knew they were right, but they, well mainly the little guy, looked harmless.

* * *

 

 

==> Be the oldest Nitram.

 

You are now the oldest Nitram, or The Summoner as an old 'friend'/family member once called you. You were currently keeping an eye on your two sons who were training outside. Your guard was also up because since you left he dinner you have felt someone was watching your family, and you were sure you saw a car follow you into the woods. Surely your oldest noticed, and you hopped the youngest did as well. It was growing late and The sun was dropping. You called the 2 back in, and began to prepare dinner. Today you were making some rabbit stew to help cap out they're needed protein levels. 

After dinner you received a a call from one of your cousins who said they they're be dropping by. They annoying thing about that one was that they were the main reminder of why your family was the way it was today, and it was just annoying how they were seemingly born with both, yet neither gender as they called it, because She was some snarky, yet He was so uneasy and nervous all the time. They couldn't just pick one mood to stick with. They and their older cousin also both picked on your youngest, TAVROS, from time to time.


	3. The Winged Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavra comes to visit unaware of the hunters. The Egbert-Harley family continues to watched the odd demons.

The Egbert family retreated to the car for the night, Dad staying on guard in the car.

The next morning in the Nitram household==>

Tavros woke up in bed, hurting all over. It seemed he was still a bit sore from the previous day's practice. Sitting up he groaned a little, his head hurt a bit as well but that was normal. Soon enough he had gotten dressed and headed down for the kitchen to be reminded with the fact that his cousin was coming over. His father was making more food then usual. His older brother on the other hand was just sitting calmly at the table eating breakfast. It was leftovers from the previous day's lunch. Sighing Tavros sat at the table, greeted with a plate for breakfast. 

Halfway through his meal there was a knock at the door, they all knew who it had to be. Rufioh got up to get the door, "Hey there!" he greeted after opening the door, after recieving a hello, the person pushed they're way in and headed to the kitchen. They stopped across the table from Tavros "Hey Taaaavros." The greeted. Tavros sighed, "Hey Tavra." he greeted. Tavra was tall and had long, blue tinted hair,  though it was buzzed off on one side. The also has 2 tiny horn on the top of they're head, resembling his own, but on of of her head. He also wore blue jeans, a black shirt and blue jacket. One feature to not though was they're 7 pupiled eye, and  Tavra's small set of wings right above the single set of spider legs at their waist. She also had blue eyes and a set of fangs. He also hated your guts, and they're own for that matter. The Summoner looked at Tavra, "Would you like some breakfast? its freshly made." he states, but Tavra shook their head, "No Thanks, I caught something on the way" They states, "And anyways i'm sure you just have more animal up there, am i right?" Tavra states simply. Tavros sighs once again, but before he could speak, Tavra interrupts him, "Also Our other cousin said she might drop by in a week or two, she, uh... said it was getting boring over there... i think...." Tavra trails off. Tavros mentally groaned, Vriska hated him even more then Tavra did, at least with Tavra he could relate from time to time and have a normal conversation. 

 

Now back to the Egberts.==>

 

At 5 am the family emerged from the car and returned to where they had been spying. Later on they watched closely when another car pulled up. Emerging from the car appeared and even stranger demon from the others, it looking like one of the Nitrams, but also like one of those Spider demons that Dad had lost track of. John watched her? enter and from there they just sat, waiting for something to happen, t was to risky to go out and check the car because it was directly in the line of sighing from anyone  in the house. John sighed, They were gonna be  here a long time. eventually though The spider-y one emerged with the youngest one, the youngest seemed incredibly reluctant, and the spider one seemed very happy with herself. She was helping him fight it seemed, though it looked like he was getting the crap beaten out of him then anything. She was not going easy on him, and seemed to get angry at him every time he fell over. aound back Jade also noticed the oldest Nitrams, it seemed the adult was teaching the teen something involving flying. Jaohn sighed once again, he kind of wanted to go home.


	4. Now to the psi-chics, and The cool kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE take a break from our hunters and half demons to take a look at our friends the Captors. who are psychic, or Psichic as they put it.

And now for something completely different==>

 

A young teen sat in his room, in front of a computer screen. His name is Sollux Captor. He is not entirely normal, but he wants to be, so him and his father, along with his older brother take a neutral stance, and take no sides. One might ask, 'How is he not normal?' and 'Why can't he live a normal life?' well the answer is quite simple. Him, and his family members are mutants. The Captor's are psychics, or as they like to call themselves, 'Psichics'. They can hear the voices of the dead, and soon to be dead, constantly. They can also lift object with they're minds, and levitate. The one identifying factor of any Captor, annoyingly, is they're eyes. One is a normal blue, and the other is an unnatural red. Its like they're waving a flag and holding a sign saying "Hey were not normal over here!! come look at the freak, who might be able to kill you! Who knows?! Want to find out?!!" It was such a pain.... Either way, trouble just seemed to be drawn to them, and for more reasons then one. Some people who know about demons and other unnatural things think that they might be demons and try to hunt them, but who knows? maybe they are demons, but they definitely don't show any signs, or any eating habits, but hell, what do they know, maybe there are traces of demon DNA in the family!

 

Sollux was typing away at his computer in the room he and his older brother shared. It was an apartment they lived in, two large bedrooms, one for they're father, and they shared the other. They had a living space which connected to the kitchen, There was also a bathroom a closet, and a closet for each bedroom. Currently his father, or Psi, was making breakfast in the kitchen, while Mituna loudly watched cartoons in the living room. Ever since the accident with those demons he had been loud and clumsy. This is why Sollux disliked demons, they messed up his brother. Sollux yawned as he typed away on his computer, he had been coding all night. He stopped when an email came it. Ughh. one of they're disgusting demon cousins was coming over again, Well, at least it was Eriux, he was only a half demon, is short, he wasn't as disgusting as his more distant cousins. Although he was the confirming link between the two families as well, and shared the traits of both. Which is why he was just weird.... Seriously, he was more depressed them himself, the one and only Sollux Captor, who hated everything. In the email he said he was already 3/4s of the way there from his sea-side home. That was a long drive, They lived in Illinois compared, was it Virginia? Florida? that Eriux lived in? Oh well, who cares?

 

Sollux stood up sighing, and turned the computer, and leaving his room, which was also a mess, thanks to Mituna. He headed to the kitchen to see what Psi was making for breakfast. Stepping in Sollux looked over Psi's shoulder, sniffing the air, "Oh, Eggs and bacon I thee." Sollux smiled. Psi smiled, looking over at Sollux, "Glad to thee that your not in front of a thcreen any more, are you going to retreat again after you eat?" Psi asks after raising an eyebrow with a sly smile, basically saying he was joking, though he would stop Sollux from retreating anyhow. They were both wearing a matching pair of red-and-blue glasses. Their family seemed to like them quite a bit, maybe it it was in their DNA? Or just their eyes. Mituna though, they had to make a modified pair for him after the accident to help contain his powers. The voices had been overwhelming him and his power went out of control when he freaked out. He now had visor with a red and blue vision area, and it went around his head, over his ears, and there were some wires and sensors going down his arms to stop him from moving things accidentally.

\-----------

Who's that cool kid?!==>

 

 Dave Strider, the coolest kid ever, was sitting in the living room of the apartment he lived in with is two brothers. They were all hunters, and they lived in Texas. He had his bro Dirk, and his bigger bro!! or at least that's how he thought when he was younger. Him, dirk, and Bro. They were a family, plus their weird have demon cousins that they couldn't kill no matter how much they wanted to. Dave's theory was that it was bro's fault, but it could be their parents fault. Not like he could ever find out though.

They hadn't had a case in a while which must be a god thing, but that didn't make it any less boring for that fact though. Yes they had their video games, his rad comic, and school, but hunting was way more fun. He also was able to skip school then. Maybe he should call John? It was his birthday recently, which meant he was finally old enough to hunt on his own, which was great! Maybe they could hunt together sometime! That would be cool. 

Dirk was fiddling in his room with some hard drives, and Bro was watching some TV while drinking a can of beer, being as useless as possible. On that note, you joined him on the couch for what ever show he was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating this slowly as i write on my own time.  
> and sorry if some on the charactetrs don't seem accurate. I try my best.


End file.
